


I Can Breathe Underwater

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke likes Cal wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Breathe Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but here it is anyway. I'm not affiliated with 5SOS, this isn't a statement about their sexuality...and all that jazz.  
> Title from "Underwater" by MIKA  
> Anyway, enjoy.

My phone rang in my pocket, making me stop walking and juggle my umbrella and the bag of groceries to answer it.  "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, it just started pouring.  Do you want me to pick you up on my way home? I'm on my way home." Luke jumped right into it. 

"You could do that if you want, I'm on Benedict, I'll take shelter." I caught myself grinning even though there was no one around to see me doing it.

"No, I like you wet," Luke shot back.

"I have news for you, Hemmings; I have an umbrella."

"Put it away," he chuckled.

"I feel objectified."

"I don't objectify you, I worship you."

"You're a creep."

"I'm just down the road, put it away before it's too late." Luke was still laughing as he hung up.  I sighed, pocketing my phone and closing the umbrella begrudgingly.  I felt my hair become matted down with the rain, my shirt soaking through.  I pushed my wet hair back from my forehead, closing my eyes against the pelting rain.

I heard two honks and looked up, seeing a grinning blonde looking back at me. I got in next to him, putting the bag in the backseat.  "How was your day?" Luke asked, his grin shifting a little.

"It was good. Finally came up with a bridge for that song."

"Play it for me later?" Luke still hadn't pulled off of the curb.

"Luke, why aren't we moving?" I looked over at him and he surged forward, capturing my lips with his.  I hummed in surprise, kissing him back, putting a hand on his chest, and gripping his shirt.

"What's going on?" I chuckled, whining as his lips found my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin softly.  I felt heat radiate through me, beginning from my crotch and pooling at the junction of Luke’s lips and my neck.  I moaned, my hand moving to weave into his hair. 

“I’m so hot for you,” Luke mumbled against me, sucking a bruise into my tan skin.

His words shot straight to my crotch, giving me no choice but to pull Luke’s hand from the dip of my waist to between my legs where I wanted him most.  “I’m not doing too great either,” I teased, groaning as he added a little pressure and started rubbing his hand against me through my tight jeans.  “L-Luke?” I moaned, lifting my hips against his hand.

“Does that feel good?” Luke murmured softly in my ear, his breath hot. 

I nodded voicelessly. “Please, Lukey,” I begged, for what exactly, I wasn’t sure. 

“You should see yourself, all fucked out from just one hand.” Luke growled, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants expertly with one hand, slipping his hand underneath. He continued his assault on my crotch, now with only the thin cotton boxers between his skin and mine, 1000% intensified compared to a moment before.  “Think I can get you over like this?” He asked, grinding his hand faster and harder. 

I was panting and bucking my hips up into his hand at this point, moaning pornographically. “Luke,” I begged, moaning heavily and grabbing at his arm. 

“Want to fuck me?” Luke asked, slowing and softening his handwork. 

His words made my cock throb harder, but even in my current situation I was able to nod though my obscenities and he pulled his hand away.  “Drive fast,” I commanded, closing my eyes so he wouldn’t tempt me to finish before we made it home. 

The 3-minute drive felt like an eternity, but we eventually pulled up in front of our apartment. We both jumped out of the car as fast as we could, all but running inside.  We burst through the door already kissing, Luke’s shirt off in 1 second flat.  Luke ripped my pants and boxers down my legs at the same time and I kicked them off on our path to the bedroom. My shirt was next, as I pushed Luke down on the bed and kissed his chest and down his stomach, the kisses mostly tongue.  I ground our crotches together, the rough fabric of Luke’s jeans mind-blowing against my raging boner.  We both groaned, swallowing fucked out versions of each other’s names as our lips met again. 

“Off, Cal,” Luke panted, lifting his hips against me to remind us both of the main goal. I tugged his jeans off as quickly as I could, chasing them with his boxers, eliciting a whine from Luke. “I love you,” Luke murmured as he pulled me back down to kiss him again, this time a little more slowly.

“I love you, too, Lukey,” I mumbled back.  He grinned and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand up to his lips.  He popped two of my fingers into his mouth, sucking long and hard, humming around them.  All I could do was moan at the sight in front of me, feeling the pull of his lips and swirl of his tongue in my cock.  He released my fingers with a pop and scrambled back further on the bed, spreading his legs temptingly.  “You’re so fucking hot,” I growled, following him, connecting our lips again.

“Do it, babe,” Luke whimpered, staring at me with lust blown pupils.  I pressed the tip of my finger against this hole and looked back up at him, watching his face as I pushed into him as slowly as I could.  I worked him over, adding another finger to fuck him open when he gave me a nod and breathy “More.”  I sped up as his pants and whines turned into blissed out moan.  I angled my fingers up, and judging by the “Fuck, Cal!” I hit his prostate.  “Do that again,” he whined, spreading his legs even more.  I angled my fingers into his prostate so that I hit it with every pump, earning a satisfying “Oh my god, keep going!”  I tried to prep him as much as I could, waiting for Luke’s “Ok, fuck me, now,” as my signal that I’d done enough.

I pulled my fingers out of him, smiling at the whine Luke let out.  He lay out underneath me, already entirely fucked out. I lined myself up with him and pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust to the difference between my fingers and my actual size.  As I fucked into him, both of us moaning and panting already, I felt myself hit his prostate again, confirmed by the “Calum!” that Luke screamed in response. I worked his cock between us with my hand, knowing I couldn’t last all that long after what he did to me in the car. I slammed into his prostate repeatedly, ripping a scream from Luke every time.  And at this point it wasn’t long before he was finishing in my hand and I was finishing right after, inside him, and I worked us both through our highs.  As we came down I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed, panting for a minute before forcing myself to go get a towel to clean us up.  I came back with it, wiping Luke’s stomach and legs, wiping myself off and climbing back into bed next to him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Luke murmured, stroking my already mostly dry hair. 

“You’re such a sucker for me when I’m wet,” I teased, kissing him lightly. 

“Says the boy who just fucked the life out of me.”

“Says the boy who tried to make me come in my pants.”

“Says the boy who desperately wanted to come in his pants for me.”

“Says the boy who desperately wanted to have the life fucked out of him.”

“I love you, Calum,” Luke chuckled. 

“I love you, too, you dope.”

“Mmhmm,” Luke snuggled further into me and yawned, clearly on the brink of sleep. “Cal?”

“What, love?”

“Can we fuck again after we nap?”

“Not exactly in a position to decline that offer,” I grinned, kissing his forehead.

“Ok, good,” Luke smiled and settled down into me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for getting through that. I really appreciate it. I would love it if you left a comment. You can also follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
